


Hey Brother

by Bluepinky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Guns, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Smut, also bucky is kinda douche apparently, i dont anymore, i had some idea where i wanted this to go, i want them to bang, maybe not so slow, mechanic Bucky, more like good sis, she's Peter's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepinky/pseuds/Bluepinky
Summary: “Shut up, both of you! Who the fuck is that, Peter? Why aren’t you in bed and why the fuck are you naked? Did he do something to you?” she said maybe to fast and a little too loud, but she needed answers or she was gonna shoot something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and it was not beta read, so any mistakes are my own.  
> Also if someone'd like to beta read and help me with writing, just leave a comment or go to my tumblr http://bluepink-y.tumblr.com.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 12. 7. 2018

She startled from her bed, gun in her hand before she even knew what was happening. Her body still impossibly soft from her sleep, languid, her vision blurry as she looked around the hotel room for Alex--

Wait... No.

This was her home, with her clothes lying on the wooden floor, a box of half-finished pizza on her nightstand, the smell of cheese thick around her, because she forgot to open her window. But most importantly - her little brother sleeping down the hall.

“Goddammit,” she sighed and lowered the gun, closing her eyes.  _ It was just a dream, just a dream _ , she kept repeating to herself. She was still breathing hard and her fingers refused to untie themselves from around the gun’s handle, but the rest of her was slowly relaxing-- Then it happened again, a loud pounding on the front door. That was what woke her up.

She adjusted her grip on the gun, aiming it down and slowly poked her head out of her room, looking around for any sign of her brother, but there was none. The pounding now came in shorter intervals, harder. Where the hell was her brother? How could he sleep through this?

Her mind started racing through all the faces that she could encounter after she opened the door. Bracing herself for a punch, getting ready to fire her and coming up with a story to tell the cops when they show up. Getting ready for her brother and his questions.

She was light on her feet, something she had to learn from a really young age, as she approached the front door. The pounding stopped again and she held her breath to try and catch any sounds.

“You said she’s home,” a voice said. Rough and obviously angry, this was bad--

“She is. She is home, maybe she’s... sleeping?” The other one answered, younger, scared, familiar...

Natasha yanked open the door, her gun aiming right at the chest of a man she’s never seen before. His hand was gripping her brother’s bicep.

“Nat!” Peter yelled, throwing his hands up in defense after the man let him go to do the same.

“What did you do to him?” Natasha quickly checked Peter, who was wearing nothing but jeans, the rest of his clothes in a puddle by his feet. Her brows knitted together in confusion, fear. How the hell did he get her brother? Who sent him?

“Hey, hey! Calm down, this,” he pointed with a finger above his head between him and Peter, “let me explain.” His eyes wide, unable to look away from the gun, but he didn’t seem tense. 

“Nat! It’s Bucky, he’s Rebecca’s brother!” Peter said finally like it explained everything.

Weirdly, it kinda did. Peter with his half-undone jeans, his girlfriend’s brother dragging him home in the middle of the night, pissed. God, it was like looking in the mirror. Almost; she never got caught.

“What the hell did you do, Peter?” Natasha asked with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose between her finger.

“This little basta-”

“Was I asking you?” Natasha cut the man off, looking up at him. She understood he was pissed and why, but goddammit this was her home.

He let his mouth open like he was trying to come up with something to say back, but when she fixed him with a glare, he closed it. “I don’t fucking believe you, Peter.” Natasha turned her attention back to her brother.

She fully opened the door behind her and nodded at them to get inside. They both stepped inside quietly, Peter whispering an apology as he passed her. She took the opportunity to take a few deep breaths before she followed them.

Turning the lights on she looked both the men in front of her, Peter still in just his half undone jeans and the man... well, he looked pissed.

“Sorry, I’m Natasha, Peter’s sister. I’m really sorry for any inconvenience-”

“Inconvenience,” he scoffed, his eyes bright with anger. “Your brother here broke into my sister’s room with a pack of condoms and you call that  _ inconvenience _ ,” he spat those words at her and she saw Peter panicked expression.

“I did not break in! I swear Beca told me to come!” Peter defended himself, more to Natasha than to that man.

“Did she now? Did she ask you to bring the condoms too?” The man took a step closer to Peter and he almost bowed down under the man’s heavy stare. It made even her stomach clench, but she took a step closer as well, standing between the man and Peter.

"So what if she did, Barry? They’ve been dating for a few months now, it was about to happen sooner or later, we should be happy they were even thinking about protection.”

“Bucky,” Peter whispered behind her.

“Bucky,” she repeated as if it was going to save the whole situation.

“You are fucking kidding me,” Bucky laughed. 

“Look, it was stupid for Peter to sneak into your house and I’m sure he’s very sorry--”

Natasha kicked Peter’s leg as inconspicuously as possible when he kept quiet.

“Yes! Yes! Very sorry. I swear--” Peter started in his high pitched voice and Natasha wanted to roll her eyes. He was not sorry, not in the least, but could he maybe like keep the smile off his face? Has no one taught this kid to lie?

“See. He apologized and now is your time to go,” Natasha opened the front door again to make clear it was not a suggestion. She was kicking him out.

Bucky looked at Peter again before marching to the door. “I better not see you around my house or my sister-”¨

“Yeah, okay, fuck off,” Natasha slammed the door in his face before he could finish his threat.

Natasha turned to Peter, who was grinning like an idiot. “Oh you fucking dumbass,” Natasha slapped the back of his head lightly but felt the corners of her mouth turning into a smile. No. She had to stay strong, no matter how much impressed she was with his sneaking out skills. Second story window with nothing but bushes under it? She kinda had to be impressed. “What did her mom say anyway?”

“She was happy about the condoms too,” Peter said triumphantly.

“It’s not funny you idiot! You will go apologize tomorrow, do you understand? And cleaning shifts at the bar after school.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And stop smiling, it’s annoying,” she pushed at his shoulder to get him moving up the stairs and into his room.

“Hey, Nat,” Peter stopped in front of her room and looked down at the gun in her hand. “Where did you get it?”

Natasha’s heart stopped for a minute. She was not ready to have this particular conversation just yet. Maybe ever, so she just shrugged, “Walmart.”

  
  



	2. Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I wanna thank you all for the kudos and lovely comments. It really means the world to me.  
> Second, this chapter gets little angry for some reason, but that is out of my hands.
> 
> Also I know I'm dragging it out, but I don't wanna rush it so please bear with me.

The next morning (well, technically the same morning, only more appropriate hour) Natasha was woken up again, this time it was her phone. Wihout even opening her eyes, she picked it up and growled.

“Hey... did I wake you?”

 

“Peter, I swear if you got caught trying to get laid in school...”

 

“Believe me, Nat, you are not as funny as you think you are.” Natasha could hear he was annoyed. It only made the early morning more bearable for her.

 

“I don’t have to be, I’m pretty. You are the funny one... or at least the funny looking one,” she snickered and could basically see his eyes rolling.

 

“Yet I’m the one in a relationship.”

 

“Fuck you. She’s sixteen, she has no idea what’s good for her.”

 

“God, you are such an asshole this early. I’m just gonna tell you why I’m calling and then you can go and annoy someone else.” That reminded her, she had to call Clint. “I talked to Beca and her mom wants to meet you.”

 

“What? Whyyyy?” Natasha whined. She was never good with mothers. Especially her own.

 

“Because of yesterday? Pleaaaase, Nat? Bucky’s gonna be there...” 

Suddenly some sense of protectivness and chance to annoy the fuck out of that fuck made her say yes.

 

For the first time, maybe ever, she had dinner plans with Peter’s new family...

It stung like a bitch to think about it like that. Peter would never leave her, would he? 

She wouldn’t blame him if he did thou. She left. She left him with that psycho bitch...

 

Natasha shook her head to clear it. Focus on the important things. On the life she had now.  ** _They_** had.

 

                                         XXX

 

Bucky was tired, ready to eat, shower, fuck and sleep. He was gonna do three of those things _for sure_.

Thanks to the theatre last night, he was not completely up the whole day and was not able to focus on the work he wanted to finish that day. It didn’t do anything to help him with his mood...

 

When he came home last nigh after the little visit, his mom gave him lecture about his behavior. Like he did anything wrong!

Fuck that little bastard. He was gonna kill him, if he ever sees him again around Beca. And that sister? That fucking woman was something else.  He’s seen her around a few times. Heard things about her.

He knew she opened a bar just a few minutes from his house and he wanted to check it out with Steve and Sam, but they didn't a have chance yet. Bucky was stuck in a garage for the last two months, trying to restore the old Cadillac Eldorado, that he bought as nothing more than a scrape of metal and wheels, Steve just started teaching art at the university and Sam was... Well, Sam had a girlfriend.

 

“Hey, I’m home. Sorry I’m late,” he yelled as he closed the door behind him. He took off his leather jacket and made his way to the kitchen.

 

“Oh James, we are in the dining room,” he heard his mom. That was weird. 

He quickly tried to remember if he forgot someone’s birthday or something, because why else would they have diner in the dining room, instead of a kitchen?

He saw red. Not because he was angry, but because of the hair. _Her_ hair and for a second he couldn’t help but stare as she turned around to look at him. She smiled like she knew exactly how much this bothered him. She probably did.

“Don’t just stand there, James. Come sit down and say hello to or guests,” his mom’s voice was silky smooth, but her eyes told another story.

 

“I should probably go clean up and change for our _guests,”_ he said with as much disgust as he could muster. He wouldn’t care if he was covered in shit to be honest, but he needed a second to pull himself together.

 

“Oh, we don’t mind. Don’t put effort just because ofus _, James,”_ Natasha laughed lightly.

 

“I’ll be a minute.” Bucky disappeared into his room before his mom could make him stay.

 

Our guests... _our_ guests... Bucky mumbled as he put on some sweats and plain white t shirt, that looked like it wasn't washed in weeks, which was a very real possibility.

 

“No, I think it's a great idea actually! It's gonna better in the long run,” he heard his mom say to Beca as he walked into the dining room again. He tried his best not to make any eye contact with his mom, because he'll hear enough when this is all over. 

He sat down next to Beca, right across Peter. He made plenty eye contact with _him_. He seemed uncomfortable. Good.

“What is a great idea?” he asked as he slowly looked from Peter to his mom.

 

“We decided, that Beca....”

 

“Mom! Don't tell Bucky,” Beca's voice was higher than normally and it made Bucky even more interested.

“Don't tell Bucky what?” he looked at Peter, who was staring at his plate, his face almost matching his sister's hair. Natasha was grinning smugly, like the awkwardness in the room didn't touch her. She also watched his every move.

“Don't tell Bucky what?!” he asked again. This time with firmer voice.

 

“I'm gonna take birth control,” was Beca's answer and he could hear Peter exhale “fuck”.

He looked around the table. His mom was simply staring at him, daring him to say anything. Natasha was still smiling, but this time it was the smile that made the blood in his veins freeze.

 

“You are not,” he said before he could stop himself.

 

 

“I don't think that is your decision,” Natasha said cooly, “Beca already decided to take them and Peter's gonna pay half. Afterall it's not just for her. It's to protect both of you,” her tone got gentler by the end as she spoke directly to Beca.

 

“I...,” Bucky wanted to apologize, but the words simply refused to leave his mouth. He looked at Natasha, who watched him curiously. She was probably the one who came up wit...

 

"It was you, wasn't it?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"It was you who came up with the idea, right? Who else would have the great idea to put a 16 year old girl on a pill like some whore?"

 

"James Buchanan Barnes!" his mom yelled, but he couldn't care less.

 

"I'm on a pill..." she looked a little hurt, but that didn't stop him.

 

"That's exactly my point. Don't think I didn't hear what people are saying about you. About Las Vegas?"

 

 **"Fuck you!"** Peter stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "Don't you dare talk to her like that! You have no idea what we've been through... what she's been through and what she did or didn't do so shove your prejudice up your ass. Come on, Nat."

Everyone just stared at Peter with their mouths open. Except for Beca. She just looked confused, but Bucky couldn't tell if it was because of Peter's tantrum, or because of what Bucky said.

 

"Thank you for the diner Mrs. Barnes and once again I'm really sorry," he stood up straighter.

 

"It's okay, Peter. Really."

 

Peter took Natasha's hand, making her stand up and after a little good bye, they left. 

 

Without another word his sister stood up as well and went straight to her room, slamming the door behind her.

 

"Are you proud of yourself?" he could hear the disappointment in his mom's voice, but he could still feel his body burning with desire to smash something.

 

"I'm going to Steve's," he stood up, half expecting his mom to tell him to stay and talk it over, but...

 

"Yeah you should," she said. And that hurt.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone has tumblr about Marvel, Buckynat, or just anything really, let me know. I need more blogs to follow.


	3. The apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I couldn't get this chapter right. I rewrote it three times and I still hate it, but I had to publish it, because otherwise I would not move on.  
> I'm really sorry, that it's awful.

“The night at Steve's didn't go as Bucky hoped. Steve's righteous ass almost fainted, when Bucky told him what happened.

  
"I was angry... who the hell does she think she is? Just walked into our life and.... and..."

  
"So you called your sister a whore," it sounded like a question, but it was a statement and it made Bucky pause for a second....

  
"Oh my God," he exhaled, covering his face with hands. He did. He called his 16 year old sister a whore.

  
"Yep," Steve nodded, "and you called the red head a whore."

  
"Oh please, you know she is. Just look at her."

  
"Oh believe me, I already took a good look at her and no, I don't know if she is. And even if she is, Buck, you are not exactly someone, who could judge her in that area."

  
"Well, no.... but.."

  
"There is no but, you were a dick, Buck. You owe your sister, your mom, the red head and probably every woman on Earth an apology." There was no arguing with Steve on that, but Bucky's mind was still trying to make up something, that would make him right. 

He had nothing.

  
"Also, I can't believe you almost got your ass whooped by a 16 year old kid, who bangs your sister," Steve burst out laughing.

  
"Fuck you, man. He's not banging anyone. He wouldn't dare to try anything in our house."

  
"Maybe not, but the red head has a house and it looks like she'd be completely fine with them banging there." Steve watched the colours slowly drain from Bucky's face and he couldn't help but laugh some more.

  
"I have no idea why I came here," Bucky hissed at Steve and finished his beer in one go.

  
"Because you needed me to tell you what a fucking moron you are."  
Wether Bucky liked it or not he needed to hear that.

  
"I just-I just know how these boys think and I don't want my sister to end up heart broken. I don't want him to use her and simply throw her away and then go around tellin' everyone..."he trailed off and Steve watched him curiously, but Bucky couldn't look at him. He knew what Steve was thinking and he didn't want him to see the shame on Bucky's face. 

"Come on, Buck. He seems like a great kid. Stop compering him to yourself. Just because you did those things... It doesn't mean he'll do them. Maybe he's more like me," Steve tried to make it light by the end, but it made Bucky only half smile.

  
"Yeah., I don't think so. He got laid before college."

  
"With your sister," Steve yelled on his way to the kitchen

  
"Fuck," Bucky mumbled. Steve is not taking hostages tonight.

  
"Just go get some sleep, Buck and go apologize tomorrow."  
Yeah, he should.

  
  
**3 weeks later**

 

Life seemed good again. Bucky apologized to his sister the very next day, but she probably sensed some discomfort, or maybe a worry from him. So two days later she came with handful of pamphlets. 

Beca sat down with him and explained, that birth control does not just keep you from getting pregnant, but it makes her period regular, eases the pain and can even make her skin better. It all made Bucky cringe internally, but he had to admit, that he felt much better after the talk. 

His mom was a completely different matter. She said, she was fine, but she was a little more distant, cold.

“Go apologize to Peter and Natasha,” she’d say.

“Yeah, yeah,” he would answer with a wave of a hand. Not like he had time for that bullshit anyway. It wasn’t until Beca came to him one evening and asked him to talk to Peter. 

“I love you, Bucky, and I really, really like Peter and I want you to see how great he is and how smart... can you just try to make it work? For me?” Bucky knew she was playing him with the puppy eyes she was making, but still he couldn’t say no to her.

He caught Peter a few days later walking home from school. To say he caught him by surprise would be an understatement. When Bucky called his name, he turned around, ready to run. Bucky thought it was because of him, but Peter relaxed, when he realized it was him. It kinda made him wonder, if someone was giving him trouble.

“Hey,” he watched Bucky cautiously, like he was waiting for him to just yell at him.

“Hey, want a ride home?” Bucky patted the hood of his truck.

“I-I guess.”

 

**XXX**

“I almost fucking died, Tasha!”

“You almost died? You slipped, Clint. I’d think you’d know how almost died looked like by now.” 

Natasha just came to work not even 10 minutes ago and she was already annoyed with Clint. So she spilled her vodka. So he slipped on it. He didn’t even break anything.

She poured herself some water and vodka and watched Clint flirting with a pretty blond by the bar. 

“I’m not paying you to flirt,” she smiled at him, the girl looked shyly at her hands and then at Clint again.

“You don’t mind it when I flirt with you,” he winked at her, but moved to another customer.

Ugh... Natasha was not in the mood. Peter was giving her shit all evening, because she turned most of his white shirts into pink ones. So fucking what?

She pretended, that it didn’t bother her, but the true was, that it did. She felt like there was nothing she did right. Clint sensed her annoyance and hugged her from behind.

“Look, there’s a booth full of pretty boys.” Clint turned her to the direction of the booth and Natasha huffed. 

“Why won’t you go an-”

“Oh yeah, I’m gonna have some fun.”

Natasha freed herself from his embrace and made her way to the table.

“Evening, gentlemen... and James,” she smiled at him and then took a good look at the other man sitting with him. Pretty boy indeed.

 “Ma’am,” the blond one smiled at her and then checked her out shamelessly. Her 19 year old self would giggle like an idiot and change her position, so her breast would be on better display. Now she just smirked.

“Hi Natasha,” James looked up at her, “your brother said, you’d be here tonight.” Oh, what a surprise, she’s working...

“You talked to Peter?” She raised an eyebrow, her fingers itching to check her phone in case Peter called.

“Yep, I gave him a ride home and we had a little chat,” James was trying to deduce some reaction, but she gave away nothing. “I-I apologized to him and-I’m here-t-to apologize to you as well.”

The fact, that he looked like it physically hurt him to get those words out only made the whole thing better for her. He looked at her, waiting for her to say something, but she was not gonna make this easier for him.

“I’m sorry for saying the things I-I said. It was stupid to assume...”

“Look, it’s not like you calling me a  _whore_  kept me up at nights, James. I appreciate you apologizing, but...” she shrugged like she didn’t care. Like she didn’t picture his face everytime she was at a gun range.  He looked stunned, but she refused to give away how much it actually hurt her to  _him_.

“O-okay, I just wanted you to know, that I’m sorry.”

“And now I know. Since you’re here, want something to drink?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I wanna thanks everyone who leaves a comment or kudos, because it means so much. I especially want to thank bellamarie. I really appreciate you took the time and left very helpful comment the other day. I tried to follow your advice :-)

The rest of the night was nothing more than a blur for Natasha. A blur with few clear spots, that included James.

She had no idea if it was the vodka loosening her mind, or the fact that she saw him smile for the first ever. And not just smile, he was throwing his head back with laughter. Maybe it was because the way he was looking at her the more he had to drink and maybe she could finally look at him without all the drama happening around.

It didn’t throw Natasha off, oh no. What would throw her off would be, if she was not attracted to a man with broad shoulders, who called her a whore.

 

Clint knew exactly what was going on with her the whole night. The way she was distracted, angry at herself, cursing. He decided not to comment, which she appreciated, but she also hoped for Clint to shake her, until her mind would clear.

Natasha took another shot of vodka as she wiped the bar after the last visitors left. Well, James with his blond friend were still there and Clint joined them about 30 minutes ago. Fucking traitor. 

“Come sit down with us, Tasha! Your brother can clean this up tomorrow,” Clint yelled at her from the booth.

Without even thinking, she took a bottle of vodka, lowered the lights and made her way to them. 

She had many mistakes, but not knowing when to take a break and drown all her rage in alcohol was not one of them.

She sat down across James, right next to Clint, who threw a hand around her shoulders and kissed her cheek with a loud smack.

“This is Steve and this,” Clint moved his hand from Steve’s shoulder to point at James, “I think you know Bucky!” 

“Sure I do. The king of assumptions,” Natasha looked at James with a smirk.

“Seriously? I apologized.” He was too drunk for it to came off as offensive and Natasha was not sure if it was even meant to be, but her defensives were up again.

“Hey! I have an idea! Why don’t you tell us something you assume about Buck?” Clint was so excited by the idea, he threw his hand up, nodding frantically. 

Now was the right time to regret drinking on a job. Natasha looked at James, who just shrugged, nodding at her to go on. Sober Natasha is gonna hate herself, when se wakes up in the morning. Afternoon more likely.

“Well, let’s see. I bet you had no problems getting girls. The pretty ones too. You didn’t even have to be a star of a football team or any other crap. You made every girl feel like-like she was the only one for you. Until you fucked them, of course. Then, they were just one of many.” She tried to stop herself by that point, but the memories rolled in. The fact that she had a chance to tell one of the boys, who made her feel less. She couldn’t stop. “I bet you went around tellin’ everyone who would listen, every little detail of the night before. Except for the fact she faked her orgasm, so maybe you would feel good about yourself and treat her better than the girls before.”

Natasha took a deep breath and looked around the table. Everyone was just staring at her. James' eyes glassy from alcohol and for a moment Natasha felt like a complete idiot. She was pretty sure she was right, but was it necessary? James exhaled, opening his mouth to say something. 

“Oh my God! That was so good!” Steve burst into laughter, hitting James’ shoulder with such a force, he actually spilled some of his beer. “Are you like a psychic or something? Do me! D-Do me!”

Natasha was glad for the distraction, so she turned her attention to Steve, who looked so excited, that it made her laugh too.

“Okay. You....uhm... you look like america’s golden boy, but I bet you could spank american flag on my ass.” Natasha took another shot, watching Steve blush up to his ear.

“Is she right tho?” Clint looked at Steve, who just shrugged and winked at Natasha over a glass of scotch.

“Okay... but like, did we date or something, because that was painfully-”

“Accurate?” Natasha smiled at James. “And no,  _we_  didn’t date, but I dated a few guys like you.”

“I just wanna clarify, okay? Not one faked an orgasm. I was a gentleman that way,” he smirked proudly, making Natasha snort.

“That’s what everyone says, but okay, I ain’t gonna ruin that for you.”

“What you don’t believe me?” 

“Not really, no,” Natasha answered, but it came out more like a challenge.

He locked his eyes with her and Natasha put down the shot she was about to drink. This was getting out of hand.

“I should go home,” she stood up, still unable to look away from the blue eyes, that made her throw her last pieces of good judgment out the window.

“Wait, now?” Clint called after her, but Natasha was already halfway out the door.

The freezing wind slapped her cheeks. It was a good slap, a slap she needed to come back to reality. The bar lights flickered behind her and she realized, she should move before one of them came out.

The walk never took her more than 10 minutes. This time she was slowly shuffling through the empty streets and 20 minutes later she was still nowhere near her house. The faster her mind worked, the slower her legs did. 

James’ smile, Alexei’s smile, a smiles of dozens other men. Her mother’s and all her boyfriends and one night stands smiles, that made the hair on the back of her hair neck stand. 

She would be walking through Brooklyn until the sun came up, if the only smile that mattered to her didn’t appear. Peter wanted to take her to brunch with Beca and she refused to look like a fucking zombie. 

 

“Nat, I swear if you are not even up yet...” Peter knocked on her bedroom door.

“Have no idea what you’re talking about,” she opened the door triumphantly.

Her hair and make up was all done and all she was missing were shoes. 

“You look great,” he smiled up at her, offering his elbow Natasha gladly took.

It was still so weird to her, that her brother, who was 10 years younger at that, was almost a head taller than her. How was she supposed to take care of someone, who looked he could take of her?

“You know, Beca is looking forward to this. Did you talk to Buck yesterday?” he asked on they way to her Mercedes, a bye bye gift from Alexei.

She forced a smile and nodded.

“Uh-huh.. he apologized, we talked. All good now,” she waved it off.

“Well, great, because Beca’s taking him to brunch too.”

Natasha almost tripped over her own feet, but thankfully was saved by the cars door.

Why was it such a big deal anyway? She had no idea, but somehow knew, she was fucked.

XXX

In 27 years of his life Bucky still had no idea what brunch actually was, but his sister seemed so happy to take him along with Peter and... Natasha. He had no idea what last night was about, but his heart was beating a little faster and his palms were sweating. 

He couldn’t be angry at her for what she said, because it was mostly true, but faking orgasm? He knew how to treat his women and he would prove it to her if it was last thing he’d ever do. Wait, no. That came out wrong. Or did it? Well, she kinda challenged him yesterday, didn’t she? Not that he’d have problem with such a challenge. He’d enjoy it more, than he let himself believe. He couldn’t argue with the fact, that she was hot, sexy, gorgeous, completely fucking stunning. Any word that came to mind. 

It also seemed she had some serious issues, if her angry monologue and the way she fled were any indications. Those were usually the best fuck anyway-girls who had something to prove.

“For real, Buck, just be nice,” Beca turned to him before they entered the restaurant. He put on his sweetest smile before reassuring her, that he will be on his best behaviour. 

The restaurant seemed homely, but expensive. Before he could look around the light yellow interior, with blue details, his sister tugged at his pale button up she chose for him. Without any protests he followed her to their table. Peter was in similar button up, but looked much more comfortable.

Peter stood up as they approached going for a hug, when Beca took his face between her hand and kissed him in almost obscene way. Bucky stared in astonishment, when a quiet cough distracted him. He looked over Natasha, who was covering her mouth, her cheeks filled with air as she was trying not to laugh.  Bucky had to admit, she looked pretty cute like that. Then he noticed her black tank top. He was able to tell, that she was wearing a lacy bra since it was almost see through. What caught his attention was how her breast were pressed against the thin material. He quickly looked up, but she already caught him looking.

He pushed Peter away from Beca, trying to move the attention.

“Okay, that’s enough. Fucking teenagers,” he said only half joking, as he sat down. This time Natasha laughed openly, revealing her blood red lips. The colour suited her so much, Bucky was trying to remember if her lips always looked like that.

“Don’t be jealous,” Beca rolled her eyes at him, making Natasha laugh even more.

“Oh _you’re_ laughing?” Peter looked at her amused, earning himself a death stare. This time Bucky chuckled.

“Asshole,” Natasha mumbled, looking at the menu. Peter gently took her around shoulders and squeezed her closer to him for a moment, conjuring a smile on her face. Bucky himself smiled, it looked nice to see siblings who seemed this close. Not that him and Beca were not, but there hardly was any hugging or simple gestures like Peter just did.

Beca got into discussion with Peter about what to order.

Bucky ordered pancakes and coffee, while Peter and Beca ordered two different types of eggs along with sausages and toasts to share and Natasha ended up with two plates of waffles and champagne. 

“You are not even gonna pretend with mimosa?” Peter poked at Natasha.

“I never pretend,” she downed her glass in one go, locking eyes with Bucky. That was a suggestion if he’s ever seen one.

“So, anything new with you?” Natasha quickly looked away from him to Beca. Bucky had no idea if she was trying to be suggestive and then realized it was not the time nor the place, or if she had no idea she was suggestive until it was too late and then tried to cover it up.

“Nope, but I took your advice and Steve’s mom gave me some pamphlets and I had really long awkward conversation with this one.” Bucky looked at Beca, when he realized what she was talking about him.

“Wait, that was your idea?” He looked at Natasha who was smiling.

“Yep. Did it help?”

“Yes actually,” he answered slowly. 

It took him by surprise. One night he treated her like a human trash and the next day she was helping him to understand. Of course it wasn’t for him, it was for Beca. Still, that advice  helped him more, than it did her. 

“Good,” she took a big bite of her waffle, smiling like she just won something. “Anyway, I’ll have to go to work tonight for couple of hours, so I’ll leave you some money for pizza or whatever.”

Beca looked at Peter and then they both shrugged, “Sure.”

“What? They are gonna be alone in your house?” Bucky turned to Natasha.

“Here we go,” he heard Beca exhale next to him, but he chose to ignore it.

“Yes they are. I think they are a little old for a babysitter.” 

“That’s not the fucking point. Why can’t they have pizza at our house?” Bucky talked in a whisper, because otherwise he’d scream.

“Because Beca’s sleeping over at out fucking house.” Natasha tilted her head closer to him as her voice lowered to the same whisper with just a little more hiss.

“WHAT?!” he looked at Beca, who was staring at Peter with exhausted expression. Oh, so she was done with _him_?

“B-but they’re gonn-”

“They’re gonna what? Have sex? It’s not like they don’t do it anyway,” Natasha cut him off, stating it like it was an official fact. Was it?

“You are fucking unbelievable.” Bucky wanted to point a finger at Natasha, but he was in the middle of eating, and now he was pointing at her with a knife.

“No. _You_ are fucking unbelievable.” She clinked her knife against his, tilting even closer.

“You are,” he insisted, mimicking her movement. They were se close now, he could smell her perfume and count every freckle on her nose. It was distracting, but he couldn’t make himself to move.

Her lips were parted and he noticed a little sugar between them and her nose. He unconsciously licked his lips, imagining what it would taste like if he could just kiss it off her face. She was breathing in short gasps, making her chest strain against her shirt even more and it was too much. Too much for Bucky’s brain handle at once. Maybe if he just...

“What the fuck?” Beca shrieked standing up and Peter following her. “I’m sleeping over at Peter’s and you can go screw yourself,” she threw her napkin on the table and marched from the restaurant. 

Natasha and Bucky both looked after them and sat back in their seats.

“Congratulations,” she looked at him, still angry.

“Oh fuck you.” 

“Fuck  _you!”_

_“_ Jesus fucking christ, _”_  he threw his hand up, because he had no words for this woman.

“You are such a douche.” Natasha stood up, leaving some cash on the table.

“I don’t want your money. I can pay for this.”

“Believe it or not James, it doesn’t make you less of a man if a woman pays for you,” and with that she was gone again.

Well, this did not go as he hoped it would. And she. God, she was frustrating him to no end. He wanted to choke her one moment and then fuck her, until she couldn’t talk the next. How nice it would be if he could make her to just.... just listen to him for once.

Probably very nice. 

With that James left with everyone in the goddamn restaurant staring at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone will still read this, but here you go!

In the end, Natasha skipped her work completely. Because she wanted to. Yeah. It wasn’t because Clint took her keys and locked himself inside the bar, refusing to work with her. No. Nope. Totally her own decision.

Okay, fine. She was pretty pissed, and he did took her keys and locked himself and every one, who works there, inside the bar. So she was fucking angry. Could it surprise anyone? Yeah, the bar was going good, but Natasha was still worried, because suddenly she was responsible. Responsible not just for herself, but for Clint and every one who worked there. Worst of all, she was responsible for a 16 year old boy, who was lately coming home with bruises. Peter refused to tell her who did it and Beca was not much of a help either. Natasha appreciated the loyalty she had to her brother, but come the fuck on! Apparently, Peter was scared, she’d cause a scene. She would. She’d tore the whole school down until she’d find the fuckers who did it to him. Then there was James and the whole brunch debacle. She refused to even think about that.

“Hey, Nat,” Peter’s head appeared in the kitchen door as Natasha was finishing her lame attempt at dinner. She looked up, trying to look like everything was okay and she had some idea of what she was doing, but Peter was already trying to contain his laughter. “Uhm... You like pineapple on your pizza?”

“Ugh, fuck off you little brat. Pineapple on my pizza, who the fuck you think your sister is?” Natasha threw a half cooked potato, but he was already gone, laughing hysterically. Why is she even trying, she had no idea, but she was glad, she didn’t have to finish whatever the hell she was trying to cook.

  
“Like you can cook, idiot.” Natasha heard Beca’s voice from the living room and had to smile to herself. They were both sitting on the spacious sofa, Peter still chuckling and Beca rolling her eyes.

  
“Okay, what are we watching?” Natasha plopped down next to Beca, propping her feet onto a wooden coffee table.

  
“Dirty Dancing,” Beca clapped and pressed play. Peter shrugged and put his arm around Beca’s shoulders, snuggling her closer to him.

They got to the scene where Baby was introduced to Johnny, when the door bell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Peter stood up to go get the pizza.

  
“My wallet is in the kitchen,” Natasha shouted after him.

“God, I wouldn’t mind me some Johnny,” Beca sighed, like she was holding the thought since the beginning. Natasha had to chuckle, but nodded in agreement. Yeah, she wouldn’t mind either.

“Hey, guys?” Peter asked softly from the door, “we have a guest.”

  
Both Natasha and Beca turned their heads to see James, standing in Spiderman tee and sweats, next to her brother. “Bucky!” Beca yelped in excitement. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I thought I would... maybe, join this slumber party?” He looked at Natasha with a smirk. That bastard. He knew she wouldn’t and actually could not tell him no. Peter would most likely be pissed at her, because Beca would be disappointed.

“Sure,” Natasha smiled, showing her teeth. “The more the merrier, right?”

  
“Thank you, Nat” Beca threw her arms around Natasha, repeating it over and over. Fucking kids, man, but what wouldn’t you do for them, right? “Come sit down, we’re watching Dirty Dancing.”

James sat down next to Natasha, bumping his shoulder against hers.

“Seriously? You had to come and check.” Natasha whispered, when the movie was playing again.

  
“I have no idea what you are talking about. I came for the sleepover.” He whispered back. Natasha turned to look at him in shock. Did he seriously think, she’d let him sleep here? He was staring at the TV, but she could see the smile.

  
“You are not sleeping here,” she hissed, using her elbow between his ribs to prove her point.

  
“Ouch, what the fuck,” he jumped a little, rubbing the sore spot. He looked at her then, with a sly smile. “You sure? Maybe you’ll begged me to stay by the end of the night.”

  
“Ugh. You men always say that, but in the end, you are the ones begging.” Natasha shook her head with pursed lips.

  
“I have no problem with begging, if that is your thing, sweetheart.”

  
Sweetheart? SWEETHEART? Natasha’s fist was halfway to his crotch, when Peter chipped in.

“You two realize, we can hear you right?”

  
“Yeah, you are gross,” Beca joined in.

  
“She’s right, you are gross,” Natasha whispered again, crossing her arms under her breasts. She heard him chuckle next to her, but he did not say anything else. Natasha got back to the movie again, almost forgetting he was even there. But he kept shifting. Bumping his shoulder and legs against hers and it drove her mad. She tried to move away from him, but it didn’t help.

“Okay, what the fuck?” She snapped, pushing him away from her, with all the force she had. His upper body, fell on his side, but he was immediately back up, pushing her shoulder. “Ow, what? Stop it! What the fuck are you doing?” He fight her back, catching her wrists. Natasha then used her feet on his thighs to push him away. She did not realize it until now, but she was still pretty pissed from the morning, and probably from their previous encounters, and to be honest? It felt pretty good.

“What is wrong with you two?” Peter looked at them furiously.

“This idiot keeps moving,” Natasha pointed a finger at James, who shook his head. He squeezed her wrists, that were still in his grip and Natasha averted her eyes from Peter back to James. His mouth was open as he tried to calm his breathing and strands of hair was falling into his flushed face.

“Me? You are the one who started this!” He defended himself, his eyes blown with anger.

“Because it’s like sitting next to a 5 year old!” She tried to push him again to free her hands, but he just moved with her.

  
“Oh, right, because you’re so mature,” he shook his head, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Natasha’s eyes followed the movement involuntary. Yes, involuntary. Sometimes you can’t control where you look, alright? It didn’t matter though, because he noticed. She could tell because of the self satisfactory smirk, that appeared on his face.

“Is this mature enough for you?” Natasha flipped him off and with a laugh he finally released her. “Asshole,” she spat out and turned to face her brother and Beca. They didn’t look happy. Natasha never seen it in person, but they looked like every disappointed parents in every movie ever - silently judging them.

  
“You two are unbelievable,” Beca said finally, shaking her head.

Natasha felt like the silence was choking her and even if she wanted to say something, there was no breath left. Thankfully, a door bell rang again. “Pizza,” Peter announced without interest.

“I’ll get it,” James stood up and disappeared from the room.

“Sorry,” Natasha said finally and covered herself in a blanket, not able to look at them. They all waited in silence until James returned with 3 boxes of pizza.

“Can we continue watching the movie, or you need few more rounds?” Peter asked, when he sat down again.

“Okay, you need to-” Natasha put a hand over James’ mouth before he could continue his speech. She was pretty sure he was gonna say something, that would ruin the night.

“We’re okay,” Natasha said and nodded at Peter with smile just as James licked her palm. She opened her mouth, taking a sharp intake of breath, but was afraid to even move, because Peter was still watching them. Finally he looked away and played the movie.

“Ewwwww,” Natasha whispered, closing her eyes. She slid her palm across his face- to get rid of some of the saliva. He twisted and turned his head, trying to get away from her hand, so she used his shirt as a towel.

“Okay, you win,” he chuckled, propping his feet on the table, next to hers. Natasha expected more shifting or something similarly annoying, but he watched the movie with both arms across his stomach. After a few glances his way, expecting another attack, she was finally able to relax and watch the movie. She was in the middle of her 4th piece of pizza, when she choked on it, coughing furiously.

“You okay?” James looked down at her, like he just didn’t put his freezing hand on her thigh under the blanket. Natasha was not able to answer so she nodded. What the fuck was she supposed to do? She couldn’t really chop his arm off- it would be too much drama for Peter and Beca in one day. Natasha put her hand over his, wanting to put it aside, but his fingers skimmed up her thigh and she clasped it instead. His fingers dug into her skin and she squeezed her legs together, turning her head to look at him. His eyes bore into hers, his lower lip caught between his teeth and Natasha was unable to speak- afraid, that the minute she opened her mouth, some embarrassing noise would come out. It wasn’t until James’ face inched closer to her, that her muscles finally listened.

“Someone thirsty?” Natasha stood up maybe too quickly, startling Beca, who punched Peter’s chest in the aftermath.

“I am,” he smiled, trying to bite back laughter. Natasha looked at him, unamused. “Yeah I know you are,” she mumbled under her breath as she left the room.

**XXX**

Bucky honestly had no idea what happened that night, why he did that. What would have happened if it was just the two of them? He had some ideas and one of them was her, ripping his dick off. It was not his favourite one to think about. Not that he thought about it at all. Still, the way her nail dug into his hand... At first he was ready to retrieve his hand, but then she looked at him. Her eyes wide, filled with confusion. And then she blinked to his lips- just for a moment, but the confusion turned into something, that made him shiver. He was not sure, what it was, but it was like a magnet, his head leaning in before he knew what was going on.

He haven’t talked to her since, or seen her for that matter, but that was probably for the best. Instead of going over the possibilities over and over again, he locked himself in the garage and worked.

“It’s alive!” A booming voice resonated behind him and it made Bucky jump. “Hey, man,” Sam laughed, patting his shoulder and Bucky had to laugh too. He haven’t seen Sam for far too long, to be anything but happy to see him again.

“What, your girlfriend finally took off the leash?” Bucky teased as he wiped his dirty hands into a cloth.

“Yeah, she only puts it on, when we’re in bed,” Sam wiggled his eyebrows. Bucky was not sure if it was true or not, so he just chuckled. He’s never met Sam’s girlfriend, and neither did Steve, even though they dated for quite a while now. Sam was pretty busy lately, getting promoted to a detective and what not, so it was not such a surprise.

“Too much information,” Bucky shook his head and got a beer from a little refrigerator, handing it to Sam.

“Seriously? I thought we’re gonna go somewhere. Steve told me about this new little bar somewhere around here. also something about smoking hot redhead.” He popped the cap off the beer and took a sip.

“Yeah, I’m not really in the mood.” To see the smoking hot red head.

“Oh? Wonder why is that,” he said so casually it caught Bucky’s attention. He looked at Sam, who was grinning with a bottle between his lips.

“Son of a bitch,” Bucky cursed. Of course Steve would tell him everything. Well, not everything, because Bucky did not tell Steve about the night in her house.

“You are a dumbass, man,” Sam laughed shamelessly now. “Since when are you so overprotective?”

“I’ve always been protective of my 16 year old sister, Sam.” He was getting annoyed by everyone calling him an idiot. For what? For caring about what Beca was up to? Where she’ll spend a night and with who? Okay, maybe it was not always the best execution, but good intentions have to count for something, right?

  
“Really? So it’s not about the redhead telling you you are shit in bed.”

“What the hell does she know?” Bucky snapped, making Sam laugh even more. “And you know that’s not true.”

“Do I?” Sam pursed his lips, tilting his head. “You probably really suck, if I don’t remember that.”

“Seriously? Did you come here to annoy me? Because Steve already did it for both of you.”

“Nope, I’m here, because I finally have some free time and I wanna spend it with my boys. I’m here to pick you up so we can go get Steve, because he’s not answering his phone.”

“He’s not?” Bucky took out his own and dialed Steve, it went straight to voice mail. “You sure he’s home?”

“It’s Saturday afternoon, where would he be?”

Bucky shrugged, because it was true. If he was on a date, they’d know about it and it was nearly impossible he went out with some friends without asking Bucky or Sam as well.

 -

“Just knock, man,” Sam was trying to talk him out of using a spare key to Steve’s apartment.

“What? So you can scare me to death, but poor old Steve?” Bucky quietly opened the door, stepping into the small wooden hallway. It was quiet except for the slow blues playing in the living room. Sam and Bucky looked at themselves, Sam shaking his head and refusing to go on. Bucky knew Steve was listening to these kind of songs while painting. He slowly walked toward the living room, passing a kitchen, when he heard a scream that turned the blood in his body into ice. He quickly turned to see Natasha’s naked figure covered in paint and Sam pressed against the wall, covering his eyes. “What is happening,” Steve ran into Bucky, causing him to fall on his ass, before he could do anything.

“What the fuck?!” Steve looked from Bucky to Natasha to Sam, who, as Bucky realized, was not covering his eyes, but his nose, that was bleeding. “WHAT THE FUCK?” He repeated the question and Natasha quickly jumped over Bucky and behind Steve, covering herself. He’d probably got a good look on her, if he wasn’t so confused. He looked at Sam again, who was tilting his head back and going to the kitchen.

“JAMES?!” He heard her scream and looked back at his friend and Natasha. Her head popped up from behind Steve's shoulder and he noticed, she had to stand on her tiptoes. Her hair was nothing but curls and her cheeks flushed. She was actually kinda cute like this. Wait. Why was she naked in Steve's apartment?  Was that some kind of kink of Steve's? Painting on women before he fucked them? And why would he fuck her? It's not like she was his type. Well, that was stupid. She was everyone's type. But why him?

"Are you two fucking?" He asked before he could stop himself.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who did a thing?   
> Me. I did a thing.

He could hear Sam tearing paper towels from the kitchen, while he had a stare off with Natasha. He expected her to look angry, offended or maybe expected her to throw something at him, but she was measuring him with curiosity. She tilted her head slightly, before _Yes_ spilled from her lips.

“What?” Bucky almost yelled out at the same time as Steve. A very familiar feeling settled in his stomach with such a force, he thought he was going to throw up. He felt his legs and arms buzzing and no matter how much he tried, there was no stoping it.

“What?” Sam’s voice was muffled behind him. Natasha’s gaze moved to Sam, chuckling.

“God, you’re all so easy,” she smiled brightly, proud of herself. Before any of them could even understand what was going on, she was swaying her naked ass toward Steve’s room unashamedly.  The weight in his stomach gone just as quick as it came and replaced with something more pleasurable, but even more inappropriate. He couldn’t stop staring even when she was already behind closed doors, just as Steve.... 

“Wait,” Bucky slowly got up from the floor, because his legs were stiffened. “Why were you surprised?”

“I-I wasn’t sur-surprised...”

“Who gives a shit? I wanna marry her,” Sam interrupted, with paper towels stuffed up his nose and drops of blood on his shirt.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Bucky reminded Sam with a pat on his back as he walked into the kitchen. Spotless clean as usual, save for the jacket Sam threw on the counter and paper towels everywhere.

“Cl-Clarice would understand. She’d probably want to marry her.”

Bucky was more and more interested in said Clarice, because every time Sam said her name, it was like he was saying it for the first time and, that was kinda weird, right? But he wasn’t about to question it. Not right now, at least.

With head in Steve’s fridge, Bucky took out two beers for him and Sam, which caused a panicked look on Steve’s face. “Wait, you are staying?”

“You still haven’t told us, what is going on,” Bucky answered as nonchalantly as he was able at the moment. So, not much. 

Steve watched them for a moment, as they waited in silence for his answer. The weird feeling in his stomach slowly returning, because why the hell was it taking him so long?

“I’m painting her,” he said finally and it was like a slap for Bucky.

“Ohhhh,” Sam nodded, “good for you, man.”

“No, no it’s not like that,” Steve defended himself. 

Countless times Steve tried to explain Bucky, that there was nothing sexual about these kind of things. The fact, that Steve slept with every one of his naked models, wasn’t a very good argument.

“Look, I have no time to analyze this with you two, but there’s _nothing_ going on.” He looked pointedly at Bucky, which was a little confusing. It wasn’t like he cared. He didn’t.

“Sure, sure. Just enjoy the fine arts, Rogers,” Sam winked at Steve, who was pushing them both out of the door.

On the way to Bucky’s house, they agreed to meet next week to avoid further surprises and bloody noses.

* * *

 

It wasn’t like him to wake up so early on a Saturday morning, or any morning for that matter, but he was tossing for the last 2 hours anyway. 

His dreams filled with Natasha. Splayed on a white sheets, his tongue exploring every inch of her soft skin, making her shiver under him. Her back arching as he sucked her nipple, pressing it further into his mouth with soft mewl. Her thighs around his waist squeezing  him closer, deeper into her with such a force, he was sure, there have to be bruises, even when he woke up. Then suddenly he was Steve, who was fucking her breathless and... Well, it kinda ruined his morning boner for him. He couldn’t touch himself, when he realized his dreams, were probably Steve’s reality.

On that happy note, he took a cold shower and ran out of the house before anyone else woke up. He bought himself some breakfast on the way to the garage, flirting lightly with the pretty blonde that made his coffee, but it did not help him with the images in his head. Or the way his dick reacted, when the feeling of her warm body overwhelmed him. It was just a dream, and yet, it felt more real, than most relationships he had in... ever, probably. It was stupid. He just needed to distract himself with work and in a few hours, he’ll forget all about it.

The smell of gas and oil woke him up more, than any coffee could and he took a deep breath. He turned on some music, that would soon turn into incomprehensible noise, and took off his shirt. It was still chilly, but he knows, he’ll start sweating even in his undershirt in a few minutes.

He opened the hood of his Cadillac, deciding where to start while he finished his bagel and coffee. It was still a long way before it was safe to drive, but Bucky didn’t want to rush it. It was a classic and should be treated as one, so instead of buying cheap parts, to have it done as fast as possible, he saved money to do it properly. 

The moment he dive in, he lost track of time. Sometimes he hummed along with songs, he only knew, because his sister was listening to it. He took a cigarette break, or two, but finally, his head was quiet.

 Until a quiet _Hey_ started a complete riot again.

He looked up from the engine, partly mortified and partly stunned. Her bun looked like she’d done it in a rush, with strands of hair everywhere. She still looked crumpled from sleep, and he was pretty sure, the pants she was wearing, were her pajama bottoms along with the shi-

“That’s my shirt,” he heard himself whisper and even to his ear, he sounded mesmerized.

“What?” She asked, confused. 

He cleared his throat, because it was suddenly too dry and it wasn’t because of the smoking or the dust. “That is my shirt,” he repeated more clearly, gesturing at the two sizes too big shirt, she had tucked inside her sweats. 

“Oh...” she looked down at herself, like she wasn’t sure what she was wearing and smiled. “Oh! Steve gave it to me yesterday after we ruined mine, when...”

Bucky swallowed soundlessly. Must have been interesting night, if they ruined her shirt. The images from his dream came rushing down on him like a cold water. 

“Well, then maybe Steve should have give you his shirt. Since _he_ ruined it” he snapped more angrily, than he wanted to. 

He wasn’t angry at all, okay? 

 Her smile faltered and the soft features of her face, turned to stone, with the damn smirk.“What the hell is your problem?” She snapped back, disturbing even more hair from her bun.

“My problem is Steve, giving you _my_ damn shirt. It’s not like he doesn’t have enough of his own to give away as a souvenir.” It wasn’t just something Bucky pull out from his ass. Steve really had a stash of old shirts for girls, who stayed over, because he knew, he’ll never see it again. 

The fact, that Bucky was the one, who taught him that, was beside the point.

 “Okay, what is this about? Your shirt or me fucking Steve?” Her face scrunched up and her voice calm, like she was trying to comprehend, what he just said. 

_aHA!_

“So you are fucking him!” He pointed a finger at her triumphantly. He was right and...

Fucking miserable.

“Okay, first of all,” she took a deep breath, like she was trying to restrain herself from an outburst. “First of all, I’ll give the stupid shirt to Beca after I wash it and second of all, it’s none of your fucking business who I am or not fucking.”

None of his business. Sure. Steve was his best friend so it was kinda his business! 

“But you are fucking him,” Bucky poked again. He just needed to hear her confess it to him. Tell him, that yes, indeed she was having sex with his best friend.

“Oh. My. God! Okay, yes, what if I’m? Why the hell do you need to know?” 

“Because I-!” he stopped there.

Because of Steve...

Because he’s my best friend...

Because I want you. 

But he didn’t say any of those things. He didn’t say anything at all. His mouth stopped cooperating and he was not about to tell her what he really wanted to. No matter how true it was. 

“Because what? Because you touched me under the blanket like a teenager, you get to call dibs? Fuck you! I came here, because my car’s light broke, not because I wanted to be judged by some idiot, who thinks he’s better than me, because he has a dick between his legs!”

 She wasn’t even yelling. She spoke slowly enough to let each word burn itself onto him and by the end of it, he was numb with pain. Actual physical pain, that left him breathless. Was this actually what she thought of him? That he thought he was better than her? 

Before he had a chance to say something, she was marching out of the door angrily.

“I still want that shirt back!”

Why was he like this around her? And he knew it wasn’t her, because she gave him plenty of opportunities to be nice. Or civil, at least. Yet, somehow he felt like his 15 year old self, who thought, the only way to get girls attention was, if he acted mean. 

“Oh my fucking God!” Her yelling brought him back rom the slight fog and when he looked up, she was marching back, the shirt already halfway off her body. “Just take the fucking shirt!” She threw it at his face and it smelled like coconuts.

He slowly removed the shirt from his face and there she was. Standing in her pink cotton bra blinking, like she had no idea why she did that.

His mouth fell open and he was not able to shut it back. It was ridiculous, really. It’s not like he haven’t seen her naked ass just yesterday. But this was different.

It didn’t have the comedic undertone like yesterday. 

The room was filled with anger and hurt and the words she spat at him just a moments ago, were still ringing in his head. 

“Stop staring at me like you’ve never seen a woman before.” She scoffed, trying to look confident, but she looked nervous. Even with the fire and hatred still radiating from her body, her chest was rising and falling unsteadily.

“Not a woman like you,” he whispered, locking his eyes with hers. For a moment, there was that look again. The one, that made him weak in the knees and completely and utterly stupid. And the only reason, he closed the distance between them with a few strides and pressed his lips to hers.

He felt her _humpf_ against his lips in surprise and suddenly he realized how stupid this was. Not only was he dirty and sweaty and probably smelled like oil, but it was Natasha. And she didn’t respond, but he couldn’t tear himself away from her. Because she tasted like chocolate and because he was afraid of the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I did the first kiss a justice, but there's gonna be some smut in the next chapter. So brace yourself, because it's probably gonna be very bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back. With smut and I'm really sorry, if it's awful.  
> Sorry for mistakes, but I have no one to proof read and english is not my first language.

 

 

 

 

Well

Fuck...?

Not exactly how she imagined her day to go, when she woke up that morning. And it wasn’t even noon. Why the hell did she have to come back? Why didn’t she leave? She could’ve been on her way to Clint’s place. She could’ve pet his damn dog, while shitting on the man, that was currently kissing her. Well,  technically  he wasn’t kissing her. His lips were on hers and his eyes closed or more like forcefully squeezed shut, but... that was it? It was kinda weird actually. Natasha was not sure how to deal with this. On one hand she  really  wanted to yell at him and storm off, because he was such an asshole. But  on the other hand  , he felt  really  good?

Of course Natasha knew he was taller than her and yes, she noticed his broad shoulders and his chest and veins on his arms, but it put it into an  entirely  different perspective, when he was this close  .  Then there was the fact, that he tasted like cigarettes and it took all she had, not to try and suck the last bits of nicotine off his lips . She had her last cigarette the day Peter moved in with her (if you don’t count the ones she smoked in secret, which she didn’t). And let’s not forget she haven’t had sex since she moved back to New York. A year to be exact. Whatever the reason that made her move her lips against his, she decided to hate herself for it later.

She could feel him relaxing, moving his lips with hers, but letting her lead for a moment, before circling his arm around her waist and pressing her closer to him. His other hand buried in her hair to keep her close as he navigated her to...

“Fuck,” she yelped as her back collided with the car and something sharp dug into her skin. She could feel him smirk and she bit his lip harder than necessary in retaliation.  With him  being distracted  enough to change their position, she slammed him against the car. This time it was her turn to smirk, when he growled in pain.

“So that’s how it is?” his question  was muffled by  his shirt, she was trying to get off of him. Chancing an appreciative look, when the shirt was around his head. 

“Have no idea what you are talking about.” Her tone was innocent, but her fingers dug into his skin right above his jeans, making him hiss.

“Uh-huh,” he looked down at her. His eyes boring into her skin, sizing her up as if he was contempl-

He picked her up by her ass, forcing her legs around his waist and her hands to grip his shoulders. 

“Let’s see what you’ll do-” He  was interrupted by  the roll of her hips against his erection and finished in quiet shaky breath  .  She wanted to say something snappy, but the feeling of his hardness against her left her breathless as well  .  Painfully  reminded of the wetness between her legs, she rolled her hips again and again, enjoying the slight relieve with the friction  .  James’ fingers dug into her ass as he mouthed on her breasts, leaving wet trails and goosebumps, every time he exhaled  harshly  against her skin.

Few more roll of her hips and it was not enough again. As if he was reading her mind, he moved them from the car.  She could feel every breath and growl before it even left his lips under her fingers as they skimmed down his chest  . His muscles working as he walked them to a small wooden table with a small cabinet above it. She rested her back against it, tightening her legs around his waist as he unhooked her bra. She took a moment to watch him, abandoning her quest to get him out of his pants. He was completely caught up in his actions.  His eyes tracking his movements with look of concentration and curiosity mixing with desire as he slid down the straps down her shoulders . His eyes ticking from her still partly covered breasts to her face.

“What? Are you expecting clowns jumping out?” She whispered, tugging at his jeans to get him moving. Her fingers going back to unzipping his pants.

He was silent for a few second before shooting her a smirk, “I can never know with you, can I?” 

How could he? This was a prove that she had no idea of what to expect from herself.  She was a grown ass woman, who had no control of herself, which she proved herself in that exact moment, as she almost teared his pants off  . Trying to balance herself as he took off her sweats and panties at the same time. Palming his hard cock the moment she freed him from his underwear. It rested  heavily  in her hand as she trailed the vein with her thumb down and back up again. His lips crashed with hers again, letting her swallow the quiet sounds he was making.

“Fuck, I wanna feel how wet you are,” he complained roughly, making her shiver. Natasha was about to ask what the problem was, when she noticed the black smudges on her arms and breasts. His fingers were dirty. 

 “Come here, then,” she crooned, tightening the grip on his cock and letting her other hand slip between her legs.  Circling her clit a few times to relieve some pressure, because she was already  embarrassingly  wet  . The grip he had on her thighs tightened as she dipped two fingers into her pussy.  It was all more for show than anything, but the way his hips jerked  helplessly  into her hand and the whimper that left his mouth, felt  just  as good.

He was watching her  expectantly  as she pulled her fingers out.  They were glistening with her arousal and without taking his eyes off of hers, he caught her wrist and put them into his mouth  . Sucking  hungrily  with his tongue sliding over one and then the other, it was her time to whimper.

“Fuck me,” she breathed out before she could stop herself, making his grin grew wider.  Releasing both her fingers and her wrist, he stepped closer and hooked her legs over his forearms, grasping her hips  .  Suddenly  she had no real way of moving except for her hands and even that was only good for guiding him in. She felt the head bump against her entrance and then he stopped again. Bending down to rest his forehead against hers, he whispered, “say it again,” against her lips.  She did not have to ask what he meant and she  honestly  thought it would be harder, but the words spilled from her lips  easily .

“Fuck me,” she repeated and he sucked her lower lip into his mouth as he entered her. She moaned  loudly  even through the slight discomfort, because, fuck, it felt good. 

 “Jesus,” he groaned and it sounded like the filthiest thing she ever heard. 

 Natasha tug at his hand to get him moving, because even if she still felt a slight burn, she needed him to do something.  With one look at her, he puled out  slowly  and slid back in, thrusting his hips roughly at the last moment and hitting a spot inside her, that forced all breath out of her  . He did it again,  just  as slow, before picking up his speed, when he was sure he had the right angle.  Her head hit the cabinet behind her, her eyes shut and her had clawing into his arms, because it was the only thing she could grasp at that moment . His lips sucked on her neck and jaw, making her tremble with the groans alone. 

“God, yes.  Th-fuck- right there,” she moaned as his hips snapped into her in short but hard movements, that hit her g spot every time  .  She felt a slight prickles, that started at her fingers and toes and moved in waves into her belly, tightening everything inside her  .   He kissed her again, more  desperately  than before and she willed herself to move her hands to the back of his hand, keeping him close  .  His body was covering hers, rubbing her nipples with every move and she was whimpering now, trying to breath trough her nose, but it was too much .

“Natasha, I’m-”

“Natalia,” she corrected him, watching him get confused for a moment.

“Natalia,” he rested his forehead against hers again, gritting his teeth in concentration. She wanted to reach between her legs to help things along, but she felt like she was gonna shatter if she let him go. She needed  just  a little more.  Just  a little bit. 

He pressed himself even closer to her, his pubic bone bumping against her clit with every thrust and she moaned  helplessly  , digging her fingers into his shoulder and neck  .  Her body curled up on itself, shuddering until the heat  suddenly  bursted out in waves and waves of pleasure, that left her whimpering his name  .  His thrusts did not stop for a few more seconds and then he buried himself deep inside her, his grip on her hips getting  impossibly  tight . 

“Fuck,” he sighed  deeply  after a few moments. Letting go of her hips and easing her legs from his arms, but still staying close to her. His hands resting on her knees.

“Yeah,” she agreed with closed eyes, swallowing hard. Her throat was dry and her legs shaking and her muscles burning and.... Jesus Fuck!

It was silent after that, both of them still trying to catch their breath. She opened her eyes to catch him staring at her. He tried to smile , but it turned out awkward.

“Well, that was... uhm... fun,” she offered,  suddenly  very aware of their nakedness and the whole mess around them. She  quickly  hopped down from the table, regretting the move immediately. Her body ached and her legs were still shaking. He moved out of the way and putting his underwear and pants back on, when she started doing the same. 

This was so stupid. She’s done this before, why can’t she act normal? Instead she was hopping around trying to find her shirt, before he handed her his shirt. The one she came in here and the one, that caused all this. The damned one. The one she was never going to give back. 

“Thanks,” she nodded. She slipped the shirt on and tucked it inside her sweats, very aware of his eyes following her around.

“Do you want a ride home?” He asked  hesitantly  , still shirtless and still sweaty and  painfully  beautiful.

HOW IS THIS AWKWARD! Her head was screaming at her, just a few minutes ago he sucked her fingers like a goddamn champion and had her whimpering like... like she lost her mind or something.

“Nope,” she shook her head, but wanted to say yes. She  was supposed  to go home like this? With unstable legs and the smell of sex all over her? Let's not forget the black marks, where he touched her. She patted his shoulder,  internally  slapping herself for the gesture, as she passed him on her way out. “The keys are in the car and.... uhm... yeah.”

“Okay, Natalia,” she heard him before the door closed behind her.

FUCK! She told him, didn’t she? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone is still reading this but thank you if you are.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me! Year and a half later! 
> 
> Ugh, if anyone's still reading this, I will be slowly (like really slowly) updating this from the 1st chapter. I like this story, but I'm not happy about how it came out. The first chapter is done if someone wanna go back and re-read it :-)

“You have to call her, dude.” 

Sam. Always so helpful. 

“Why would I call her?”

“Well, first, you have her car.” Steve finally joined the conversation, that was not supposed to even be a conversation. He didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to think about it. The latter was more difficult to actually achieve, but again, that was not up for a conąversation.a

“Yeah, I figured I could just give it to Peter when he comes around,” Bucky shrugged. Both his friends staring at him made him think like that was not a good plan. 

“You realize you are a 26-year-old man, right?” Sam raised an eyebrow and Bucky wanted to scream. 

“He’s right, Buck. You should at least try to talk to her.” It was obvious Steve was trying to be reasonable and calm everyone down (him mostly), but it just made Bucky even angrier.

“It wouldn’t have even happened if you didn’t give her my fucking shirt, Rogers. This is all on you so how about you go and fucking call her?”

Bucky heard some incoherent grumbling coming from Sam before he leaned back in his chair to distance himself from the conversation.

“I called her yesterday,” Steve said as if it was nothing. And it probably was, apparently, they were buddies or whatever.

Sam was interested again and moved closer. 

“What? I was telling her that the painting is done and that she can come and take a look at it. She said she’s busy at the bar for the next few days-”

“That reminds me. We were supposed to be in that fucking bar right now and not drinking a dollar beer with your mom sleeping downstairs.” Sam sounded anxious. He was trying to get them to the bar even before Bucky told them about him and… Natalia.

He hasn’t told either of them about that. It felt too intimate, like a secret she accidentally shared with him. Every time that name crossed his mind it felt like he was still inside her. Tight and hot and so fucking beautiful…

Yeah, he definitely shouldn’t go. Right?

“I can’t fucking go. She’ll think I’m there for her or–something…” He mentally slapped himself.

“Barnes, the fact that you even care what she’ll think just makes it more obvious that you  _ should _ talk to her.”

Steve was nodding with a look that was hard to decipher for Bucky, but it just made clear that he was not going to be any help.

“Fuck both of you!” Bucky whisper-yelled at both of them before going for his jacket.

 

 

The inside of The Black Widow wasn’t as busy as he expected. There were a couple of people sitting at the bar and few more people at the tables. 

Bucky blindly followed Sam and Steve to a booth at the very end of the bar, trying his hardest not to look around to find out if she was here. Or try to catch the red of her hair with the corner or his eyes. Or try to listen for the sound of her laughter. Or-

Well, you get the picture.

“Hey, Clint is here!” Steve waved at the blond behind the bar, who waved back with a big smile. “You are gonna love him, Sam.” When Clint’s eyes fell on Bucky, his smile fell.

“He looks pissed. Is it because of Natasha?” Steve elbowed Bucky as Clint walked towards them with glasses of whiskey.

“How am I supposed to know? They are not dating, right?” He didn’t know actually. They seemed close, but not that close. Maybe it was an open relationship? Maybe Clint was angry because Bucky didn’t call Natasha. But that meant Natasha would be angry at Bucky. Or maybe even sad. Did she cry? 

“Hey fellas,” Clint smiled easily, his eyes going from Steve to Bucky and giving him a wink. 

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t angry. So Natasha was probably fine. Good for her.

“And who’s your friend here?” He looked behind Bucky at Sam and his smile got sharper.

“Uhm, that’s Sam. Sam’s our frie-” the words died on his tongue as Natasha walked in through the main door. With a guy right behind her. He had his hand on the small of her back and she was laughing at something he said.

Everyone’s head snapped to the door and someone patted Bucky’s back. Whoever the fuck it was they should be happy he wasn’t paying that much attention. 

Okay. That was good. No pressure to call her. No reason to call her. Thank God, right? Good. Everything was good. 

“Hey, Nat! Look who’s here!” Clint yelled at her just as Bucky threw back his whiskey and therefore couldn’t protest. It burned down his throat and he coughed furiously when Natasha looked their way. She looked stunning. Her hair was all done up and she was wearing a beautiful emerald dress and-

He was so fucking screwed.

To her credit, she let her smile disappear for just a second when she noticed him.

“Hey boys,” he voice was as sweet as ever. Her hip jutted out slightly, making everyone around the table and probably the whole bar drool. “Having a good time?” 

Everyone grunted in agreement, but Bucky was too preoccupied staring at the man Natasha came in with and who was currently standing behind her, his hands on her hips. He was a tad shorter than Bucky with short brown hair and wide shoulders that made Natasha seem even smaller than she was.

“We? Are you?” Sam asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrow.

Natasha laughed and shook her head, turning to the man and then back at them. “This is Alexei. Alexei this is Steve, Sam, and James.” She pointed at each of them and Alexei leaned over her to shook their hands.

“Bucky.” He corrected her, making Alexei raise an eyebrow. “People call me Bucky.”

“Oh. Sure,” he nodded dismissively. His hand landing back on Natasha’s hip and Bucky almost slapped it away. Instead, he waved at Clint to get him another glass.

“Well, we won’t bother you, boys. Have-”

“Nonsense! Come sit with us!” Sam said cheerfully, earning a shocked look from Steve and a death stare from Bucky.

“That’s great! I’d love to get to know your friends.” Alexei sat down next to Steve who shuffled closer to Sam to make space for them. 

 


End file.
